Ceramic materials may be used as substrates for light emitting devices, such as light emitting diodes. The ceramic material provides good thermal properties for the light emitting devices. The ceramic material may be formed as a well, wherein a light emitter is located on the bottom of the well. Although ceramic materials have good thermal properties, they do not reflect light well. In order to improve the intensity of light emitted by the light emitting device, a reflective plating may be used on the walls of the well to reflect light emitted by the light emitter.
In order to protect the light emitter, the well may be filled with a transparent material, such as silicon. However, silicon and other transparent materials do not adhere well to the reflective material and typically delaminate, which may damage the light emitter or leads connected to the light emitter.